Of Ferris Wheels and Carmel Apples
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: A summer trip to a park ends up washing out in the rain and the Sohma clan and friends have to wait it out. What better way to pass the time than to pretend your at a fair. What happens when two certain cousins attain feelings for each other. YukixKyo
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well Hello there!

Kyo: Why do I feel like this isn't going to turn out so good...

Yuki: I'm not really sure

Me: Oh you'll see...

Haru, Hatori, and Ritsu: X-Alexius-X Does not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. But she does own her own characters

Shigure: Thank god for that...

Me: What was that?

Shigure: N..n..nothing...

Me: That's what I thought

Shigure: (gulps)

Me: Anyway the cowboy, sea horsie, and my monkey are all right I do not own this manga...

Haru: What did you call me?

Hatori: (Is currently sad cause I called him a sea horsie)

Ritsu: When did I become YOUR monkey?

Me: You just are...

Ritsu: Oh...I"M SORRY TO THE UNIVERSE FOR WHATEVER I HAVE DONE!!!

Me: Oh so cute -.-;

DIviderxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Of Ferris Wheels and Carmel Apples**

Kyo sighed for what seemed to be the hundreth time that day. Tohru looked up from her cooking and looked out the window at the rain. She understood that on days like these he was drained of energy, but the way he moped about because of it was slightly annoying. She noticed that after the beads had been taken away everybody had been a little tense. Then everything changed when they stumbled upon Riri. It was truly by accident of course. No one had expected to find a girl sitting beneath a tree on a rainy day, getting soaked to the bone. Actually if Yuki hadn't been trying to save his secret base noone would have found her, but he did and she was brought into Shigures home to be warmed. Her family, which consisted of her, her grandmother, her father, and her younger brother, had moved to Japan from America and were now settled on the edge of town near the woods, she had run away from home after an arguement with her father. It was also by accident that she found out the Sohma curse as well, who knew that people other than Tohru could trip over thin air, which happened to Riri when she fell right into a grumpy Kyo. The days after had been rushed. She was aloud to keep the secret at the cost of loosing her memory, she patched things up with her father, and now she visited the Sohma residence on a regulat basis. It was because of her that Kyo was less grumpy on rainy days, seeing as how they had become close friends, but today she had not shown up at her regular time and Kyo was sulking in a corner and sighing up a storm to match the one outside. Tohru turned the the orange haired boy.

"You know, Kyo, if your bored I'm sure Shigure will agree on letting you use the basement to train in." she said, refering to his dark haired cousin seated at the kitchen table. Kyo's cat ear rose out of his head in an angry motion.

"Who said I was bored?" he growled. Tohru blinked a little.

"I just thought that since Riri's not here and all you'd need something to do." she said sweetly.

"I don't need to do anything stupid." he hissed. Yuki walked in, hitting him on the head before taking his seat at the table.

"Don't be rude to Miss Honda." he said. Kyo glared death at him.

"What was that you damn rat?" he hissed at his enemy. Yuki just glared at him.

"I said..." Yuki started but he was cut off by the sounds of a door opening and shutting, shoes being taken off, and three people running into the kitchen. The tension between the two boys ceased when Riri, Momiji, and Hatori walked into the kitchen. Riri instantly jumped into action.

"I'm sorry I'm late Kyo, but Hatori wanted me to stop by with some sweet buns and scarfed them and then Momiji wanted to come and he fought with Hatori about it and then they took forever to get ready and they wouldn't let me walk so I had to wait!" she cried, jumping onto his back, keeping her arms well away from hugging him. The force of the jump caused them both to fall to the floor. Kyo growled and Riri giggled.

"Don't worry Kyo I saved some sweet buns for you!" she said, pulling out a plate of buns wrapped in tinfoil. Kyo eased up at the thought of the buns. Riri was famous, in the Sohma's minds, for the baker of the best sweets. Her sweets were like Tohru's meals, absolutely delicious. Momiji tried to steal one of the buns and Kyo bopped him on the head. He latched onto Tohru's waist.

"Waaah, Tohru, Kyo's hitting me!" he cried. A sweatdrop appeared on the girls head. This day was not boring at all now. Hatori sat down at the table beside Yuki.

"When are you coming in for a check up Yuki?" he asked calmly. Yuki almost didn't dignify that question with an answer, almost. He simply took a sip of the tea that he had been provided with during the intusion and gave a curt little answer.

"About the time your house burns down." he said, taking another sip of the tea. Hatori sighed, having no comeback to that. Riri looked around the room at the slightly gloomy people she had come in on.

"What's up my peeps?" she asked, pulling the plate of buns playfully out of Kyo's reach. Kyo was trying to grab them, batting at them with one hand like a cat. Shigure shrugged.

"Kyo here was just sulking about how you weren't here and picking on poor sweet innocent Tohru. Then you came in and he's already trying to eat your buns." he said. Kyo stole the plate from Riri while Shigure was distracting her. He managed to eat five of them before she pounced on him.

"What was that for?" he growled, stuffing a sixth one in his mouth. Riri stuck her tongue out at him and took back the plate.

"That was for picking on Tohru." she said. Kyo crossed his arms and huffed. Riri smiled and offered the plate to Tohru, smiling sweetly at her. Tohru smiled back and takes one of the three remaining buns. She takes a bite and melts into the sweetness.

"They're as delicious as ever." she whispered, making Riri secretly rejoice inside. She looked up to Tohru as a romodel and her compliments rocked her world.

"Thanks! I'm sorry there's not that many, but like I said Hatori scarfed them down like a tornado in a trailer park." she giigled as Hatori cleared his throat. Kyo and Shigure laughed at the thought of Hatori scarfing anything and Yuki supressed a giggle. Momiji was only just calming down and letting go of Tohru's waist.

"That's ok Riri, but I do wish there were more, their so delicious!" Tohru told her. Riri's mood brightened.

"Don't worry I can make some more tonight!" she called. Everybody sighed in relief because they had thought she wouldn't make anymore. Shigure smiled.

"Your sweets will be a welcoming relief." he said. Riri looked at him confused.

"Why?" she asked. Shigure shrugged.

"Well lately these past few weeks have been so boring, nothing exiting has happened and technically I'm sick of it." Shigure stated flatly. Riri nodded in understanding. life at her own house had not exactly been fun filled lately either. Her father was barely home anymore, spending more and more time at work after hours to get things done for his boss, her grandmother barely left her room, coming out only to eat and use the restroom, and her brother, Tyson, was as silent and distant as ever. Yep, things were boring at her house.

"I'm sure something exciting will happen. I mean, today is the beginging of spring break." she told them. She was right, begining tomorrow they had a full two and a half weeks to kill. Kyo and Yuki nodded, dreading the fact that they had to spend that time together.

"Ah that's right, which means that tomorrow is our annual park trip." Shigure said, snapping his fingers at his reminder. Riri and Tohru stared at them.

"That's right Riri hasn't known us long enough and we had to cancel last year because of Akito getting ill." he said, thinking about the bead incident. Hatori took the opportunity to explain to the two girls.

"Normally, on the day spring break begins the members of the zodiac and the head of the family take a trip to a small park out in the country. We bring lots of food, play games, and sometimes bring a radio so we can listen to music. Last year we had to cancel because Akito-sama had grown ill, but this year will go on as planned." he explained. The girls nodded. Riri saw this as family bonding time, but Tohru saw this as time she had to spend by herself. Then Momiji spoke up.

"And this year Akito is allowing us to invite extra people because he is just going to sit in his tent the whole time." Riri and Tohru's eyes lit up.

"So who are you inviting?" Riri asked. Kyo smiled.

"You of course you moron." he said. Riri grinned from ear to ear.

"And you of course Miss Honda." Yuki said.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly. I mean you've done so much for me already." she told them politely. Shigure snorted.

"Oh no Tohru, you've done much more for us.." Shigure said. Tohru was very happy.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Riri asked. Shigure looked at Hatori with puppy dog eye. Hatori let out a sigh.

"We leave around eight and should get to the park around nine." he said. Riri put her finger to her lip in thought before speaking.

"Ok, I'll be here around seven thirty then. I'll even bring a basket of sweets if you want." she said. Everybody shook their heads yes.

"That would be wonderful!" Shigure said.

"Don't forget your bathing suit and a change of clothes." Hatori stated.

"Why?" Riri asked. Momiji jumped up.

"Because there's this really nice pond were we can swim in and sometimes we had contests that get you dirty! This will be the best ever. I'm calling it Momiji and family and friend's best trip to the park day ever!" he shouted. Everybody sweatdropped at that.

"Ok. I had better get going if I want to start on those sweets. Goodbye!" Riri said, walking out of the room.

"Goodbye and see you tomorrow!" Hatori said.

"Why dob't you go with her Tohru?" Shigure asked. Tohru smiled at him and took off her apron.

"Wait for me Riri and we'll walk the path together." she called. Riri waited, slipping into her shoes and putting her jacket on in the process. Tohru quickly ran into the hall and did the same, asking Kyo to finish dinner as she did so. Kyo agreed with some reluctancy and the two girls left the house.

"So, Riri, do you like Kyo?" Tohru asked. Riri looked at her wierd.

"What gave you that idea?" Riri asked. Tohru shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just the way he lets you get near him and make him laugh..."she started, but then let drag off.

"We're just friends that's all. Why, do you like him?" Riri asked. Tohru shook her head no.

"Not like that. I was just wondering if you liked a Sohma or not." Tohru smiled.

"Well now that you put it like that, I do kind of have a crush on someone." Riri said, blushing at the thought of him. Tohru smiled.

"Is it someone I know?" she asked. They came to the edge of the woods and started to walk through town. Riri nodded.

"Is it Hatori?" Riri almost tripped over nothing.

"What?" she asked screaming.

"Well he likes your sweets." Tohru said innocently. Riri nodded.

"True, but so does every other Sohma." she told her. They came to a medium sized grey house with a rainbow pinwheel in the yard.

"Well I just thought that..." Tohru started.

"I'll see you later Tohru!" Riri said, cutting her off of the explanation. Tohru just waved as she watched her jump over the fence and run into the house. Riri was a strange girl indeed.

Shortly after parting ways Tohru began to hum to herself on her way home. At the edge of the woods Yuki was waiting to escort her home. It was funny, now that she thought about it, but she didn't feel the way she used to towards the prince. She waved the thought away as they began to walk home. That night she went to bed thinking of all the joy that tomorrow might bring.

Riri's night was a different story. After baking at least twelve dozen different sweets, she had trouble finding a basket big enough to fit them in. She had to resort to using three seperate ones. When her father got home and saw the mess he had yelled at her and she had to explain about tomorrow. Her father said he wouldn't ground her if she cleaned it up and took her brother with her. Not wanting to be grounded, Riri agreed and spent most of the night cleaning the kitchen. When she finally went to bed she hoped that the Sohma's wouldn't mind. Her final thoughts before slipping into peaceful sleep were of tomorrows events and the fact that he would be there.

end chapter 1

Dividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: for once I will not do a one shot

Kyo: something is still going to happen isnt it?

Me: Oh yes, just not now

Yuki: Why me?

Me: Cause you're cool like that

Ritsu: I'm glad I'm not in it

Me: All in due time, all in due time

Ritus: O.O


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok this is my 4th and hopefully last attempt at writing and posting my second chapter

Me: Ok this is my 4th and hopefully last attempt at writing and posting my second chapter!

Kyo: She's going to fail

Yuki: Hopefully…

Me: Guys!

Both: RUN! (They run off to the closet)

Me: Uh…--; …ok

Momiji: (pops out of nowhere eating giant lolly) what's going on?

Me: Yay miji-kun! (Gives him a bear hug)

Momiji: (can't breath) c…can't b…b…br…breathe….

Me: Oh No! (Perform cpr)

Kyo and Yuki: (step out of the closet) O.O

Shigure: Momiji no longer holds virgin lips! O0O

Kyo and Yuki: (punch him) knock it off you pervert!

Me: I think this has gotten a little out of hand…--;

Momiji: (is stunned) o-o

Me: Oh yeah, definitely…

Tohru: Oh no something is wrong with momiji, I'm sorry!

Ritsu: No it's my fault! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! (runs around in circles)

Everybody: (Shoves him and Shigure in the closet)

Me: Some one do the disclaimer while I try not to cry…T-T(failed)

Kyo: this idiot does not own fruits baskets, Thank God! She also does not own the manga and or any characters.

Me: so true….T-T

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

**Not the meaning of a Rain Check**

The next morning Riri awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. She sat up and stared at the wall in a daze, before letting her gaze slip to the numbers on her clock. She blinked, blinked again, and then blinked a third time. She screamed so loud that she fell out of bed. Her clock read seven. She had set it for six the night before, it had been ringing for an entire hour and she hadn't heard it.

"Oh crap!" she shouted as she ran around her room, stuffing things in a duffle bag. Her brother walked into the room, rubbing the tired out of his eyes.

"What's going on sis?" he asked in the voice he used when he wasn't awake enough to fit into his punk voice. Riri glanced at him and his bunny pajamas and almost laughed.

"We're late, get dressed and pack, quickly!" she shouted at him. His eyes widened and he ran back to his own room. Riri threw four outfits, her swimsuit, a towel, some lotion, a stuffed cat, two books, and some sneakers into her bag and closed it. She tore off her own sea horse pajamas and slipped into a pair of blue denim Capri's, a black long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black sandals that laced up her ankles. She brushed her hair quickly, thanking the heavens that she had taken a shower the night before. She put a black headband in her hair and carried her stuff downstairs to the kitchen. Her brother was already there with his own packed backpack. She looked him over quickly. He was wearing a pair of brown cargo pants, a pair of steel toe boots, and his trade mark black tang top. Riri sighed, but she figured it was better than nothing. She made four slices of toast for them. She looked at the clock; it was already seven thirty five.

"Grab a basket and come on." She ordered. She put her toast in her mouth and picked up to baskets. Her brother picked up the last one and they left the house in a hurry.

At the Sohma house things were already getting on their own merry little way.

"Now, Kyo, don't drop that box. It holds very important documents." Shigure warned as he watched the red head stumble down the stairs.

"As if your written porn would be so important!" Kyo hissed at his older cousin. Shigure put on a hurt face.

"But what about all my loyal customers?" he whined. Kyo just ignored him and stuffed the box into the back of Hatoris car. A bus was parked beside it and the driver approached him.

"Excuse me sir, it's already eight." He told Kyo as he pointed to his watch. Kyo just glared at him and the driver backed away. Hatori came out of the house carrying Shigures luggage with an angry face. Shigure ran out after him.

"But Tori, I was only telling the truth! You did hurt me the last time, but it hurt so good." Shigure shouted. A thump was heard from upstairs.

"Oh, Sohma-kun, you tripped!" Tohrus voice screamed. Kyo was relieved that he wasn't the only disgusted person in the vicinity. Haru was sitting on the porch laughing with Momiji.

"Oh, really, well the next time I will make sure to give you thirty one shots." Hatori called back, throwing Shigures luggage into the back seat of his car.

"NO!" Shigure shouted with a defeated look on his face. He whimpered as he got into the passenger seat of Hatoris now fully loaded car. Hatori turned to the teens.

"It appears Riri isn't coming. Go get your things and load them on the bus. That moron will ride with me." Hatori said. Kyo nodded somewhat dejectedly as he went into the house with Haru and Momiji. Hatori got into his car and drove of silently with an annoying Shigure chatting away. Haru and Momiji grabbed their suitcases and got on the bus. Kyo went upstairs to retrieve his bag. When he reached the top he met a sight he never thought he would see. Yuki was in the hallway, wearing only his boxer shorts. His hair was wet and he had that tired look he always had in the morning. He gave Kyo a small look and walked up to him. Kyos heart was pounding as his cousin laid his head on his shoulders. The Yuki turned his head and breathed into Kyos ear. Kyo pushed him away in shock. A light blush dusted his cheeks. Tohru came out of her room with her suitcase in hand.

"Oh, Sohma-kun, you aren't you dressed yet?" Tohru asked; her eyes opened wide in shock. Yuki shook his head clear and looked down. He looked at Kyo and saw his blush. His eyes opened wide and he had a blush to match Kyos. He turned and ran back into his room. Tohru turned her attention back to Kyo. He had not moved an inch or even blink through the whole thing. She waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Um, Kyo-kun, are you ok?" she asked. Kyo shook his head and blushed deeper. The dirty thoughts that had been running through his mind fled to the back of his head and his heart stopped racing. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah get on the bus." He stated as he walked to his room and shut the door. Tohru shrugged and went downstairs.

In his room Kyo was leaning against his door in confusion. Why was he thinking about Yuki like that? Why did the sight of his cousin make him hot? Why the hell was he thinking about this at all and where the hell was Riri? He growled to himself.

"Damn day already getting fucked up." He snarled as he grabbed his bag and stormed off downstairs.

In his own room Yuki was now fully dressed and sitting on his bed. He had his head in his hand and was blushing furiously. He just couldn't believe that he had laid his head on his cousin's shoulder and breathed in his ear. Granted he was hot and all; wait. Did he just admit to himself that he thought Kyo was hot? Oh god, he was finally going crazy. He shook his head for the second time that day. He decided to let it slide and erased it from his memory. He stood up and grabbed his back pack and a small duffle bag, leaving the room.

Outside Tohru was waiting for Yuki, which meant that Kyo was waiting for Yuki as well. When said rat cursed exited the house the Cat avoided the Rats all together. Tohru smiled and got onto the bus, followed by Yuki. Kyo hesitated and looked around. He growled silently at Riri for not being there to save him from this bull shit. He got onto the bus and threw his bag onto an empty seat. The bus driver shut the door and turned the bus on. He was about to pull out, when a shout was heard.

"Wait!" Riri shouted as they ran into the open. The bus had been about to leave and she hoped they heard her. The bus driver opened the bus and Kyo got out.

"What the hell took you so long damn it?" he shouted. Riri thrust the baskets into his hand and bent over to catch her breath. Momiji stuck his head out of the door just as her brother showed up.

"Those baskets are hard to run with. Plus I had to bring my brother, hope you don't mind." Riri said through her intake of breath. Kyo looked at her brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine by me." He said, turning around and getting on the buss. Riri followed, dragging her brother along with her. He may be punk, but he was shy. They sat down and the bus started to go.

"Hey guys, this is my brother, Tyson. Tyson these are some of the Sohmas. That's Yuki, Haru, the stupid red head is Kyo, that's Tohru Honda, and this little ball of sunshine is Momiji." Riri said, pointing everybody out. Kyo growled at her comment, but he was secretly happy inside.

"Yo." Tyson stated. He didn't look at them very long, but he let his gaze linger on Momiji and his cuteness.

"So, what about everybody else?" Riri asked, looking around for the others. Yuki shrugged.

"Hatori is driving Shigure in his car and the others are being taken to the park by other means." He told her. She nodded in slight disappointment. She had been hoping that she would have seen him by now. She sighed and turned back to the conversation. As she was about to speak the bus hit a very large bump and she slammed into Haru. A huge cloud of smoke appeared with a poof sound. Momiji grabbed onto Tysons wrist and dragged him to the front of the bus where there was a divider to separate them from the others.

"I'm so sorry!" Riri said with tears in her eyes. Haru blinked at her and gave her a cow smile.

"It's ok." He said, looking at Yuki. Yuki stared at him. He stared at Yuki. They stared at each other. Haru snorted with impatience.

"When are you going to admit it?" He asked. Yuki blinked.

"Admit what?" he asked. Haru snorted.

"That you love me." He stated. Yuki coughed.

"I don't love you, Haru." He replied.

"You should. I love you." Haru said. Riri watched them go back and forth like a soap opera. Yuki shook his head.

"No you don't." Yuki answered. Haru growled.

"Like fuck I don't! You were my first mother fucking love God Damn it!" Haru shouted.

"Here we go again, black Haru." Kyo growled. Riri was confused.

"Black Haru?" she asked. She hadn't been with the Sohmas long enough to learn about the other curses. She only knew that Yuki was a rat, Kyo was a cat, and Shigure was a very perverted dog. Kyo sighed.

"He has this thing when he's mad. He gets evil-ish. We call that Black Haru. It's a split personality." He told her. Riri nodded.

At the front of the bus Momiji was trying to keep Tysons attention away from the back of the bus. He was failing miserably.

"Look at that!" he shouted, pointing to a bunch of flowers by the roadside. Tyson shrugged.

"Yeah, flowers, amazing." He said with sarcasm. He turned to go back.

"Wait!" Momiji shouted. He had to stop him and he didn't have any more ideas so he improvised. He lept onto Tyson and gave him a kiss. Tyson stood there for a moment as his eyes reached the size of plates. Then he pushed Momiji off of him.

"What the hell!" he shouted as he ran around the divider only to be faced with a bunch of shocked people and a cow. Then said cow poofed and transformed into the guy with black and white hair again.

"Ok, this day just keeps getting better." Tyson stated. The bus jumped again and he was sent flying. He slammed into the back, hitting his head. He was knocked unconscious.

"Um, will he be ok?" Tohru asked. Riri shrugged.

"He's fine." She said.

"That kid can fly." Haru said as he sat there. He was still naked.

"Put some cloths on!" Kyo shouted. Haru shrugged and gathered his clothes, going to the front. Momiji came in with a huge blush on his face.

"What did you do to my brother?" Riri asked. He blushed deeper.

"I had to stop him. I kissed him, but it didn't work." He whispered. Riri stared at him before bursting out into painful laughter.

"Oh. My. God!" she said through her laughter. She was rolling around on the floor and Momiji ran off to hang with Haru. Yuki and Kyo just stared at her as Tohru followed to make sure Momiji was ok. Yuki looked at Kyo.

"He knows about the curse." He said.

"Yeah." Kyo answered. They ignored each other after that. The rest of the ride was spent peacefully divided for a while. Near the end Tyson woke up.

"Why was that guy a cow?" he asked. Riri stared at him.

"You have weird dreams." She teased her brother. He shrugged, believing her.

"I guess, but that blonde kid, he kissed me!" he shouted. Momiji blushed deeply. Riri laughed.

"Another dream?" she asked. Tyson thought about it and sighed.

"Yeah I guess." He said somewhat dejectedly. Riri noticed the tone in his voice. She smiled and patted his hair.

"Look we're here!" Kyo shouted as he pointed out. They all looked out the window to see a large open field with a lake and a bunch of trees. There were three cabins set in a triangle. Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame were setting up a line of netted tents that went from each door of the cabins to the other to connect the triangle. Riri was confused.

"What are they doing?" she asked. Yuki sighed.

"It appears that Akito want to have shade when he comes to visit us." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. Kyo just let out a growl. Riri sighed as she notice him detach himself from them.

"Come on let's go." He said, grabbing his things and getting off the bus. The others followed him in silence. As they got off they were greeted by Ayame, who had left the other two to struggle with the tent.

"Ah, dear brother, this is a wonderful time to work on our brotherly love!" he shouted. He went to jump onto Yuki, but Yuki side stepped out of his way and he face planted onto the ground. He got up and dusted himself off. Hatori walked over, leaving Shigure all alone.

"I see you made it." He said to Riri. She nodded and smiled at him. He smiled a small smile back.

"Ah, young Riri, you are as lovely as a star like always!" Ayame shouted, taking her hand in his. Riri giggled as Yuki pushed him away.

"Idiot." He said before walking Tohru away from his insane brother.

"Hello!" Shigure said. He had felt lonely so he had left the tents to come talk.

"Back to work!" Hatori said as he ushered the two back. Ayame went willingly, but Shigure whined about being tired. The Hatori mumbled something about needles and said dog ran to the tents and started to set them up at warp speed. Riri giggled and Hatori smiled as he went to help.

"Let's go swimming!" Momiji shouted. Kyo bopped him on the head.

"Moron, the picnic is first." He shouted. Momiji began to cry.

"Wah! Riri, Kyo hit me!" he shouted. He went to latch onto her, but he missed and grabbed Tyson, knocking him over. Tyson blushed a cherry red.

"Let go of me!" he shouted as he squinted his eyes shut. Momiji blushed and went to get off of him but he slipped and fell back down. Tyson pushed him off and ran behind his sister, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Moron." Kyo hissed. Just then Ritsu walked up to greet them.

"Hello. I was told to tell you that you can put your things in that cabin over there." He said, pointing to the one surrounded by trees. Just then he tripped and fell into Riri. He stood up and began to run around in a panic attack.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I DON'T DESERVE TO BREATH THE SAME AIR! I HERBY TAKE AWAY MY RIGHT TO BREATH!" he shouted. He sucked in a deep breath and began to hold it. Kyo growled and punched him, knocking him out. Riri sweat dropped.

"Did you have to be so mean?" she asked.

"Hmm." Kyo said and walked off into their cabin. Riri sighed and dragged a stunned Tyson after him. Momiji followed slowly in embarrassment with a huge blush on his face. Half an hour later they were all gathered outside on a bunch of blankets eating a delicious lunch. Half way through the meal large dark clouds formed and a thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere. Large droplets of rain and huge hail fell from the sky. They all ran to the three cabins.

Inside their cabin Momiji looked at Tyson.

"Is this what they meant when they say rain check?" he asked. Tyson sweat dropped.

"Not exactly." He said.

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: that's it for now

Momiji: O\\\\\\O

Me: What do you think about Momiji and Tyson…yes…no….review?

Ritsu: Rate and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: so yeah anyway I figured I might as well update this story since I had nothing better to do

Kyo: what so now we're not good enough for you eh?

Me: This coming from the guy who screamed like a girl at the thought of me actually starting it?

Yuki: (tries to slink away) (fails)

Me: where do you think you're going huh? (grabs onto his colar)

Yuki: Struggles in vain)

Momiji: (bounds in) Hiya!

Tyson: wait....why am I here?

Momiji: O///O (hides behind Kyo.....

Kyo: Get away from me (bops him on the head)

Momiji: Waaaah! Kyo hit me!

Me: (throws yuki into Kyo)

Kyo: (catches him on instinct)

Both: (stare at each other)

Yuki: (Struglles)

Kyo: (drops him)

Me: Pfft.....

Tyson: Uh....where exactly is this going.....

Me: Oh yeah the third chapter! (dramatic exclamation pointing)

Momiji: Where?????

Me: -.-;

Kyo: (blushing) can we just get on with it?

Me: Oky doky....(pushes Momiji in front)

Momiji: SHe doesn't own our show!!!!! (eats candy)

Haru: (randomly pops his head in so only his nose and up shows with dot like eyes)

Me: (pokes him with a stick to make him leave) Yay on with the show!!!!!!!!!!

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And so it begins**

"Wah! I'm bored and Kyo won't stop glaring at me!" Momiji cried. He latched himself onto the only person in the cabin that would let him, Riri. Riri just sighed and looked around at the people who had made it to this particular cabin. Those people consisted of Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, and Tyson. None of them looked particularly happy. She looked at the bags that were sitting in a corner. She didn't know whose they were, they had just run to a random cabin. They were just waiting for somebody, preferably Hatori, to come and tell them what they were going to do. That wait was agonizingly slow though. Their stomachs all growled magically in sync. They hadn't finished their lunch, which had all been loaded into another cabin.

"I'm Hungry." Kyo said, stating the obvious. Yuki glared at him.

"Stpid cat, we're all hungry." he muttered. Kyo rose to his bait.

"What was that ya damn rat? You wanna fight?" he shouted. Yuki shrugged.

"As if going against you would actually be classified as a fight." he said, getting under Kyo's skin. Well it was more like digging. Kyo didn't waste any time. He lept over Ritsu and Tyson and aimed a kick at Yuki. However the rat timed it well and doged, spining around to place his foot forcefully in the redheads gut. The force of the blow knocked Kyo into the wall, forming a dent. That didn't stop the mad teen and he came bouncing back with a punch. Yuki allowed him to think that he got behind his defences only to swoop in and land a blow to Kyo's cheek. Kyo spat out blood where his teeth had dug into his lip. Tyson and Momiji watched the fight go on in total awe. Ritsu was panicking in circles near the stairs. Riri was trying to stop him from breaking anything in the cabin, or himself. Haru was kind of just staring on into space while not really caring about what was going on in his surroundings. After a while Yuki got tired of Kyo's failing attempts. With one last blow he sent the cat slamming into the kitchen table, crushing it in half. Kyo struggled to sit up and Yuki sat down elegantly. Strange thoughts were running through their heads.

-Kyo-

_'What the hell? Was he holding back? That mother fucking son of a bitch! How the hell did he win, I'm so strong Damn it! How the hell is it that everythime he always win, and why is he so hot! Wait, what! Oh hell mother fucking no! I did not just think that!' _Kyo began to blush as more thoughts began to infultrate his mind. Then, being the boy that he was, he did the thing he always did when facing trouble. He ran upstairs to hide.

-Yuki-

_'Why, was I so close to him? What in the world possibley possesed me to get that closed. I should have just kicked his ass with the first blow. But he's so damn hot! No, bad thought, no! I will not think that thought about how hot he is and how he's got a cute ass and I wanna squeeze it and get close to him and....SHIT! I did it again! No, no more thoughts! Shutting down now, out for lunch back in never! Thinking over buh bye!' _Yuki shook his head and shut his mind down, trying not to think about the gorgeous red head that was now running away from his loss.

"Well, that was interesting..." Haru said. He had not even noticed what happed during the fight and had only come back to earth when Kyo ran. Riri waved her hand in front of his face after making sure Ritsu wasn't going to kill himself.

"Hello earth to Haru, were you abducted or something? Where have you been for the past Ten minutes? Didn't you see the fight that Yuki icked Kyos ass in?" she shouted in his face. He blinked at her.

"What fight?" he asked slowly. Riri just stared for a second before everyone but Yuki and Haru burst out laughing. Well Ritsu didn't laugh, he was busy being knocked out by a mysterious flying shoe that looked suspiciously like the pair that happened to be on Riri's feet at that very moment. Just then the front door to the cabin opened and they all turned to See Hatori and a happily humming Ayame standing in the door. Yuki jumped up as if someone had started a fire under his ass and ran upstairs like a bat out of hell. Hatori watched him go and held Ayame back from chasing after him. He looked at the remainder of people concious in the room.

"Bad news. It turns out this storm is supposed to last at least a week. It's pretty bad, almost typhoon level. The ground too muddy for cars to drive and a lot of debry is covering the roads. There's a tree blocking the exit to the park so we can't leave. It looks like we're stuck here until the storms over and they can cleanit all up." he told them. Riri stepped forward.

"How do you know all that?" she asked him, cocking her head in curiosity. He sighed and lit a cigareete.

"Akito-sama's cabin has television and cable. We were able to watch TV. I've been ordered to come around and give sleping arrangements for the cabins." he answered, taking a drag of his cigarette. At the mention of Cabin arrangement Ayame stepped in.

"I hereby order these arrangements. Tori and Gure, along with Kureno are to stay with Akito san. Everyone else is in the other cabin so I can spend some valuable alone time to spend with my darling brother Yuki to share some envigerating brotherly bonding time!" he said happily, bouncing up and down. Hatori coughed.

"Stop that." he ordered. Ayame gave a loud ok and stopped bouncing. Instead he just roced around on his heals and stayed quiet.

"The first part was right, but Ayame will be with us as well. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Tyson, and Riri are going to stay in the other cabin. Kisa, Hiro, Tohru, Kagura, and Ritsu are going to be staying here in this cabin. Grab your things and head out." he reexplained. With that he turned and left the cabin. Ayame stayed just a second longer before turning to follow.

"It's a good thing we put up those tent things. They sure came in handy!" he said before bounding happily after his beloved friend. Haru stood and blankly left. Tyson shrugged and followed, chancing a glance at Momiji. When momiji started to folow he huried his pace already. Ritsu was still out, which was ok since he was already in his cabin. Riri smiled and turned towards the stairs. She would have gone up them, but that was just too much work.

"Hey you up there. We're supposed to go to another cabin. So come on already!" she screamed. There was a thump and the sound of hurried movement. Then both boys came running downstairs, both of them were sporting very light blushes. Riri wondered what they had been doing, but shrugged it off as she hurried to catch up with them before they left her behind.

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Yeah it's a little short cause I only had a few hours to use the interwebs.....

Kyo: Yeah right, you're just lazy!

Me: Hmm.....I wonder what you and Yuki were doing upstairs?

Yuki: Do not bring me into this! (Blushes)

Kyo: Shut up damn it! (blushes even deeper)

Me: (Smirks evily) Do I smell Black mail??

Momiji: What's black mail?

All: -.-;

Me: Oh wait, I just got an idea for a Haru and Kyo fic......

Haru: O.O

Kyo: Oh fucking hell no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Meh, we'll see.....for now (pushes Momiji in frotn)

Momiji: (smiles innocently) Rate and Review please!!!!!!!!

(curtain closes) (kyos head is stuck)

Kyo: Gah, get me outta here!

Me: (steps out and kicks him back in) See ya later peeps! (disappears)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: -Evil Grin- Guess what……

Haru: oh No

Yuki: Oh god

Shigure: oh Jeeze

Hatori: oh crap

Kyo: Oh Shit!

Me: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

All: Oh Holy mother of God!

Me; Boom Baby, finally got time to write the next chapter and its gonna be………….something I guess -.-;

Kyo: you don't even know what you're going to write do you?

Me: -.-; nope…..

Kyo: Idiot….

Me: but I'm your idiot! ^-^

Kyo: no, more like my pain in the ass……

Me: T-T

Tohru: You don't have to be so mean Kyo-kun! –hugs me-

Me: Yeah –sticks out tongue-

Kyo: -.-;

Yuki: Can we just get on with this already?

Kyo: you're actually willing to let her do this?

Yuki: -sighs- It's going to happen one way or the other, whether we like it or not…..

Haru: -nods- true……

Me: Fine, if that's the way you want it then you can do the disclaimer. I'm going on strike! –holds up a sign that says strike -

Hatori: You can't go on strike you're the author.

Me: oh yeah…..-.-; -holds up a sign that says riot-

Shigure: I'm pretty sure you can't be a riot with only one person ^_^

Me: Damn! –trhows down sign- Fine I quite!

Everyone: YAY!

Me: oh wait, that's what you'd want……nevermind I'll stay!

Kyo: WHYYYYY!

Me: To make your lives a living hell of course ^_^

Kyo: -.-;

Me: Anyway…….-shoves a random Momiji in your face-

Momiji: X-ALEXIUS-X DOES NOT OWN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM THE SERIES FRUITS BASKET A.K.A. FURUBA AT ALL, BUT SHE DOES OWN HER OWN CHARACTERS AND THIS CREATION THAT KYO TOLD ME WAS AN ABONINATION. ANYWAYS I GET CANDY FOR THIS SO PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!

Me: That was loud……

Momiji: yep ^-^

"speaking", _'thought'_, (random input that I felt like doing), -flashbacks-

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Incident Revealed**

-Kyo sat at the top of the stairs, contemplaiting his earlier defeat against that damn rat, Yuki. Actually, he had already assessed that he had lost to him and have given up on the subject. Right now he was more worried about the inappropriate thoughts that were circling through his head at the moment. You know, the ones where he's laying on top of a naked, panting Yuki as said rat is moaning his name in that oh so delicious tone of his.

'_No damn it I don't think of him that way!'_ he thought to himself, punching the wall beside him hard enough to cause a small dent. Why were all these thoughts racing through his mind anyway? When had they all started? He growled as more questions ran through his head. He was thinking so hard, which could be dangerous, that he didn't hear the sound of pounding footsteps on the stairs. Thus, he did not look up to see who was about to plow him over.

Yuki Ran. Oh god did he run from that thing he called a monster, also known as his brother, but who was giving a shit at the moment. He practicaly knocked Haru over and jumped over Momiji just to make it to the staircase. Hell, he would've gone through the banister if his mind hadn't registered that it would hurt. So, he jumped on those steps and ran like a maniac, thumping loudly and wildly as he tried to beat the speed of light. However, he couldn't do that and was forced to rely on his own natural speed. He was so preoccupied with his running away that he didn't realize the figure sitting at the top of the stairs. That might be the reason why he plowed right into said figure. Oh yeah, it just happened to be Kyo.

BANG! Impact on contact! Yuki ran straight into Kyo, knocking the cat cursed over and sending the two of them flying. They ended up across the hall, spraweled out against the wall, with Yuki lying right on top of Kyo. Now this was just a little too much for the cat. He had only just earlier been thinking something a long the lines of what was going on here, only a little dirtier and more explicit of course. Now, to have something like this topping all that sent his brain into la la land, and he pretty much blacked out right there. His head lolled back and he just stared, without really seeing anythin. On the other hand, this brought some very interesting images to Yuki's mind that could have been a littl emore subtle if he hadn't started to stare intently at Kyo with what looked like wanting eyes. Eventually Kyo snapped out of his daze and brought his head up to look at yuki's face. Bad Idea! The two stared directly into each others eyes and couldn't look away. As they were entrapt within each other their bodies seemed to move on their own accord. Their heads began to move closer together, inch by inch. Time slowed down as they slowly leaned in. Their lips were a fraction of an inch away from each other. One slight dip and they would be locked together in sweet bliss. A fraction of an inch later and their lips ghosted against each other gently. Then, someone shouted to get their buts moving and the two jumped away from each other, somehow. Yuki threw himself back towards the wall, while Kyo scrambled to his feet and ran downstairs. Both of the had the same thought running through their minds.

'_Did I just try to kiss him?'_-

_----------------------------------_

Kyo growled to himself as that memory rang through his head. The way that Yuki had looked, and felt, above him was etched into his brain and he wanted it out damn it! He bit his lip to supress the really loud growl that threatened to escape his throat. He didn't want the others to catch onto his bad mood. Especially that damn rat, who just so happened to be sitting in a corner, and looking damn sexy. _'no bad kitty!'_ kyou shouted in his mind. This was not happening, he wasn't going to let it happen, it never would happen again. (so he believes) With that in mind he turned around with a sigh. The rain was getting to him now and he was getting a little lethargic. They had all been moved around to their respective cabins and were now just sitting there, doing nothing. Normally this would be welcomed to kyo, who was always like this during the rainy days. But now, he just wanted something to do to keep his mind off of Yuki. He sighed again and brought one leg up to rest his chin on the knee.

Riri watched silently as Kyo kept sighing. He was suling over something, but what. She glanced over at Yuki, who seemed to be thinking about something in the corner. _'Is that a blush on his cheeks? What had happened upstairs? Wait, if What I think happened did happen, then does that mean that they're?' _she thought to herself as sudden thoughts came to mind. Were kyo and Yuki discovering affection for each other. Oh this was good, this was real good. There was one question she had though. _'do they even know that they want it, or do they think that it's wrong?'_ she thought to herself. This needed some more thinking and observation first.

"Lets play a game!" Momiji shouted suddenly. He was bored and all the quiet was beginning to scare him a little. Tyson sighed, he was a little bored too, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that. Riri snapped her fingers. This was perfect. Maybe if she got the two intereacting with each other and checked to see if they acted differently around each other, then maybe she could come up with a conclusion. She was all in favor of this idea.

"I know lets play truth or Dare!" she said happily with a smile on her face. At the mention of those words there were a few mixed reactions. Momiji happily announced his involvement and agreement to the game by jumping up and down like a bunny. Tyson wanted to shoot himself in the head and would have just settled for the knife on the table had Momiji's jumping not knocked it across the room. Haru just stared on with indiference, not caring what they did so long as he did it with Yuki. (sneaky little line there) Yuki just stiffened and blushed at the thought of spilling all his dirty little secrets. Kyo just sort of exploded.

"Oh Hell No! Why the hell would I want to play such a stupid childish game. There is no way I'll play that with you guys!" he shouted, practically jumping off his chair and bearing his claws. If Riri didn't know it took a hug from a girl to turn him into a cat, she would have sworn he was becoming one right now. She sweatdropped, raising her hands up in defense.

"Calm down, Kyo. It's just a game. Besides you don't have to play if your to chicken. I understand." She told him, goading him into action. It worked. Kyo puffed out his chest in a manly way and sat back down.

"Fine, but if I'm playing then so is that damn rat!" he shouted, pointing at Yuki who was now blushing even harder. Riri smirked. So he was blushing when kyo looked at him. Interesting. She turned back to Kyo and nodded.

"Fine then, we're all in. So, who wants to go first?" she asked. The sound of crickets filled the room, surprisingly covering up the sound of rain. Riri rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Fine then, Ill choose. Yuki, truth or dare?" she asked with a slightly evil smirk as she glanced at Kyo. Kyo blinked at her. Why was she asking the damn rat first, and what was with that smirking glance. What was she up to? Yuki's eyes widened when Riri asked him the first round. Why did she pick him, and not Kyo? Wait, was that a smirk. Was she trying to do something here. _'I don't like that look. I'd better pick truth.' _He thought to himself. He forced the blushe he knew he had back down and sat up straight.

"I choose truth, miss Riri." He told her slightly confidantly. Riri smirked. She was going to get a result no matter what question he picked, so this was good. Still, it would have been better if he had picked dare.

"Alright then, how did you get your first kiss?" she asked. Yuki paled incredably at that question. How did she, no she must have just been curious. At least she didn't ask who it was with. He sighed, trying to control his shaking nerves and let out a deep breath.

"My first kiss was an accident really. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into someone. We toppled over and when we were able to find our barings we realized that our lips had accidently touched each others. It was really short needless to say." He answered the best way he could. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her that it was with Kyo. Kyo blinked. Holy Shit! He had been Yuki's first kiss. Needless to say Yuki had been his as well, but that was totally different. Yuki was practically a freakin prince to eceryone, why hadn't he been kissed before. Kyo blushed, thinking back to the ghostly kiss they had shared. Riri listened as Yuki described his 'accidental' kiss and smirked as she watched Kyo blush. _'I think I know where this is going.' _She thought to herself. She was a little disappointed when Yuki didn't continue on with the story.

"Alright then, it's your turn Yuki." She told the calm boy as she leaned back into her chair. Her scheme was done for the moment, until her next turn of course. Yuki sat up straight and looked around. Who was he going to torture, I mean choose next. He ran his gaze over Riri, past her brother, skipped the stupid cat, thought about Momiji then decided not to, and finally rested on Haru. This could turn out interesting if he played his cards right.

"Haru, truth or dare?" he asked. Haru stared at him blankly for a moment, showing no emotion. Then he shrugged and sat back in his own chair.

"Truth." He stated blandly. He didn't think that Yuki could come up with a good enough dare anyway. Yuki sighed, he hadn't really though up a question for truth, just a dare. He thought things over in his head before smiling up at Haru.

"Do you truly love Rin?" he asked, bringing up the name that caused haru a lot of grief. Haru stared at him and he thought that maybe he had crossed a line, but then Haru spoke.

"Yes, with all my heart." He answered. Yuki smiled and Riri 'awed' at his answer. Then it was Haru's turn. He turned to Kyo and smirked.

"Truth or dare Kyo." He asked. Kyo growled, not one for backing down from a challenge and there was definatley one in Haru's voice.

"Dare damn it." He cried out, clutching the edge of his chair with his fingers. He bit his lip, realizing who he had just accepted a dare from and mentally scream _'Oh Shit.' _Haru's smirk grew even wider at his answer.

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers right now for the rest of the game." He ordered. Kyo blushed and crossed his arms, muttering something that the others couldn't hear. Haru leanined in, cupping a hand to his ear.

"What was that Kitty cat?" he asked tauntingly. Kyo growled and muttered a little louder, but they still couldn't hear anything. Haru waved his hand in a rolling motion that looked like a come here wave.

"Louder Kitty, I still can't hear you." He said with an evil smirk. Kyo sighed and blushed deepr.

"I said I don't wear boxers!" he shouted out. Haru smirked again, leaning back and looking up at his cousin.

"Oh, so you're the tidy whitey kind now are you?" he asked as he raied an eyebrow. Kyo sighed and shook his head. Haru's eyebrow quirked even more.

"I, don't wear, underwear." Kyo said in embarassment. Tyson and Haru burst out into enormous laughter. Momiji hadn't heard what had been said due to the fact that he had been stealing cookies from the kitchen. Rir, just kind of sat there and stared, not relaly being the kind to judge a persons personal agenda. Yuki, well Yuki was frozen in his place with a dark blush on his cheeks. He was thinking of all the possibilities that could happen due to the fact of kyo and his lack of underwear. Riri noticed and smirked. After a long time of hearty laughter Haru settled down and wiped the tears of joy from his eyes. He looked up at Kyo with a smirk.

"Fine, no stripping, but you have to do another dare. So I dare you to let Momiji sit in your lap for the next four turns." He said evily. Kyo wanted to shoot himself and wished that that knife was not on the otherside of the room as Momiji bounced over and climbed into his lap happily. He wiggled around and Kyo growled. Once he was settled in it was Kyo's turn.

"Truth or Dare Riri." He snapped out. Riri winced at Kyo's tone of voice, but decided to be brave. She took a gulp and made a request for her life to whatever all powerful beings were out there in the universe.

"Dare." She said courageously. She was shaking on the inside, but the kitty cat didn't need to know that. Kyo smirked evilly. It was time for revenge.

"I dare you to kiss that stupid cow over there." He ordered, pointing directly at Haru. "With tongue." He added. Riri blushed and wanted to die. She knew haru was in love with someone else, and wasn't this considered cheating? She turned to face Haru, who was looking at her with a blank face. Didn't he ever show any emotion? She watched as he stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down and leaned in, gently touching his mouth to her lips. She leaned in a bit and he opened his mouth. She did the same and his tongue suddenly found itself inside hers. The kiss had lasted for about ten seconds, when the door to the cabin opened. Hatori entered, followed by Ayame. At the sight of the two kissing Hatori cleared his throat. Riri shoved Haru away from her with a blush and looked up to see Hatoris disapproving eyes.

"It's truth or dare." She said, rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand. Hatori quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing to her. Ayame, on the other hand, was bouncing on the balls of his feet and clapping his hands.

"Ah, young love. So sweet and innocent! I ish you both the best of luck!" he shouted at them. Riri slapped a hand on her forhead in exasperation. Haru just stood up and silently walked back to his seat. It was all just the same to him. Hatori glared at Ayame and the snake cursed stop. Hatori turned back to the group.

"I've come to inform you that Akito-san has become very ill. The three nurses and maids that we have brought with us have decided that no one other than them and myself are allowed to be inside his cabin. Therefore Shigure, Kureno, Ayame, and Myself shall be moving into the other two cabins. Ayame and myself will be moving in here with you as Shigure and Kureno wil stay with the others. I, however, will most likely be traveling back and forth to Akito's cabin. Now if you'll excuse me." He said curtly before turning around and leaving the cabin. Ayame turned to follow, but looked back for a moment.

"Oh do carry on, and tell me all about this new romance when I get back!" he shouted, waving at everyon. Yuki felt like he was going to be sick. A week with his brother, oh shit. Kyo just wanted to kill somebody, mostly a silver haired creep. Riri however just sighed.

"Come on, back to the game." She said, trying to draw the tention away from everything. She looked around the room and spotted her brother, who had mysteriously crawled into a corner.

"Tyson, truth or dare?" she called out. Tyson jumped guiltily. He had been carving his name into the wall with a fork. He hid the fork behind his back as he turned to face his sister.

"Uh, heh heh, dare I guess." He said, dropping the fork to the ground silently. He watched as his sister thought of a dare.

"I dare you to stuff three oranges into your mouth at once." She said, pointing to the bowl of fruit on the table. Tyson shrugged, it wasn't so bad. He walked over to the fruit and peeled three oranges. He was about to shove them in his mouth when he got disturbed.

"WILL YOU STOP MOVING!" Kyo shouted at the blond sitting in his lap. He had been wriggling around for the past ten minutes and it was getting a little annoying, not to mention painful. This kid was not as light as he had first thought to believe. What the hell did this kid keep eating everyday._ 'God, go on a diet.' _He thought. (Poor Momiji) Momiji froze instantly and smiled up at kyo. Kyo just growled and had to refrain from bopping him on the head. Tyson just chuckled and returned to his fruit. He shoved one into his mouth, followed by the other two at the same time. Juice poured out of the crushed fruit and down his chin, covering his shirt. He smiled up at his sister and began to chew, causing more juice to flow. He waited a bit before swallowing and sighed in content. He loved oranges. Riri smiled at her brother.

"Ok, you, the dude with the purple hair. Truth or dare?" he asked. Yuki sighed, it was his turn again.

"Truth." He said. It was safe to choose that for now. He looked up expectantly at Tyson. Tyson held a hand to his lips in thought. He really had nothing to think about. Oh well, something simple would do.

"Ever had a girlfriend?" he asked. Yuki shook his head. He had never been too interested in girls, and not only because of the curse or Akito.

"No." he replied simply. Tyson nodded and went back to his seat. Yuki looked around and rested his gaze on Momiji.

"Momiji, truth or dare?" he asked nicely. Momiji bounced up and down, causing Kyo to growl at him and almost kill him. Momiji stopped and smiled at Yuki.

"I choose truth!" he shouted, waving his hands in the air. Yuki smiled at his childish innocence and decided to go easy on him.

"Do you like candy?" he asked. Momiji nodded.

"YES!" he shouted. Yuki laughed and dug through his pants pockets. Sure enough he pulled out three suckers and a peppermint. He threw them at Momiji and the rabbit cursed caught them happily. With that the fourth turn was over and Kyo kicked Momiji out of his lap, literally. Momiji landed on his back next to Riri's chair. He looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Wah, Riri, Kyo kicked me!" he shouted, leaping up to sit on Riri's lap for comfort. Riri petted his head and glared at Kyo. She leaned in and whispered something into his ears. Momiji smiled, which was almost a smirk and Kyo gulped. That look Riri gave him did not promise good things. Momiji turned to Kyo and took his turn.

"Kyo, truth or dare?' he asked. He made sure to put a challenge in his tone so that Kyo's stupid pride would make it impossible for him to sya no. It worked, kyo growled as he chose his answer.

"Dare." He said through gritted teeth. Momiji smiled and Riri smirked. Now it was time to test her theory.

"I dare you to kiss Yuki, with tongue!" he shouted, pointing over to Yuki. Yuki nearly had a heart attck. Did their sweet, innocent cousin whom he had just given his sweets to, just condem him to kiss a stupid cat. Kyo stomped up onto his feet.

"HELL NO!" he shouted, refusing straight out to not kiss his cousin, his rival, and apparantly secual fantasy. He glared at Momoiji and Riri with all the hatred he had in his body at the moment. Riri just stared back as momiji began to cower in her lap.

"It's a dare, you have to do it. That is unless you're scared or something." She told him. Yuki sat there, wishing against hell that for once Kyo's stupid pride would not kick in. He didn't know what he'd do if those lips touched his again. Unfortunately his prayers were not answered as Kyo stormed over to his chair, bent down, and pulled him into a slightly rough kiss. It wasn't like before, barely there at all. No, this one was like fire. It felt so good that he didn't want to move away. Kyo opened his mouth, liking at Yuki's bottom lip. Yuki opened his mouth and soon both tongues were fighting for dominance. Kyo pushed closer, almost crawling into his lap. The two almost forgot that they had an audience until Riri coughed. They tore apart and looked up to see Haru staring, Tyson blushing, and Riri covering Momiji's eyes with a knowing smirk. Kyo got so flustered and confused that he did the only thing he could do. He ran like the wind and hid upstairs, again. Yuki just sat there dumbfounded at how mindblowingly hot that kiss had been. Riri smirked, looking at where Kyo had been.

"Well since Kyo is gone I'll take his turn. So, Yuki, who was your first and second kiss with?" she asked knowingly. Yuki was too struck to realize what he was doing, but he gave away his current most dirty little secret right then and there.

"Kyo." He said in an almost whisper. With that he stood up from his chair and walked away in a kind of dream like state. Riri giggled as she let go of Momiji's face. She knew it, they did like each other. That is, Kyo's embarassment and Yuki's heaven face told her so at least. It was obvious that they both either didn't know how to go about dealing with it or were trying to deny it. _'now that's no good.'_ Riri though to herself. She needed to devise a plan and find a way to get the two together, for good. For now though, she would keep this information to herself. Why ruin such a good thing too soon.

Upstairs, kyo had found a small cubby hole imbedded in the wall of a hallway. He was currently curled up in said cubby hole, having naughty thoughts about a certain purple haired boy and that hot kiss they just so happened to share. _'damn it, why'd it have to be so good, and why did I like it. We're both boys, and cousins, we shouldn't like each other. Well I shouldn't like him. I know he doesn't like me back. It was just a dare to him. Damn it, why does this always happen to me?'_ he shouted. Things were just getting to confusing. He curled up more and before too long his thoughts sent him into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Just down the hall, Yuki was lying on the bed in his current bedroom. He was thinking, about the kiss earlier and how it had felt so much better the second time around. The ghost kiss had been shy and sweet, but the second had been like hot fire. It was so intense and passionate that he wanted more. 'Why am I craving my male cousins kiss? How is it that we can be so hot together. I want that hot fire, I need it. I won't be able to get it anywhere else, I just know it. But it's wrong, we can't be like that. Why is this so hard?' he thought as he struggled withhis new found emotions. He rolled over onto his side and before he could realize it he was alseep. The day passed quietly for the rest of the night. Momiji and Tyson went to bed early due to the lack of fun. Riri and haru spent an akward amount of time just sitting downstairs, talking every now and then. In the end they just ended up playing go fish with a deck of cards that Riri had found. They stayed up until Hatori and Ayame came home. Hatori had to give Ayame a lecture about not falling asleep and scaring little brothers in the morning by crawling into their beds. They had to do some rearranging for the sleeping arrangements. In the end it was decided that Ayame would sleep on the couch, Kyo and Yuki would get their own rooms since they had been alseep the longest, Haru would crawl in with Momiji, Hatori would get the futon that was also in the living room, and Riri would get the only other bed to herself. With that settled everyone went to sleep, seeing as how there was nothing else to do. However, Riri had devised a plan that would be set into motion the next day. And oh how devilish it was.

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: wow…..that took me a while……..

Kyo: It's because you have brain damage

Me: I only got dropped on my head once when I was a baby thank you very much!

Kyo: O.O; seriously

Me: Maybe…..

Kyo: Wow….you are seriously fucked up.

Me: You didn't notice this before?

Kyo: -.-;

Yuki: is it over yet?

Kyo: What?

Yuki: Your idiocity

Kyo: You damn rat!

Me: Mal Minou Mal Minou!

Kyo: WTF?

Me: It's Bad kitty in french……..

Kyo: O.O!

Me: :p

Kyo: -.-; I give up.

Me: Finally………..sooooo –Shoves momiji up front-

Momiji: Please Rate and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
